Rapture was a Paradise
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: This is a story about one of the few sane citizens of Rapture, Marco Mendez. He was an aspireing cartoonist/stripper on the surface who was brought to the bottom of the sea by Sander Cohen. It was heaven for him, until the war. Then it all went to hell.
1. Welcom to Rapture

Rapture was a paradise. A person could do anything that they dreamed if they had the will and the skill. The best and the brightest that the world had to offer all together in one place, the greatest think tank in history; now it's just a septic tank full of spliced up monsters that'll shoot you as quick as look at you. My name is Marco Mendez, and I came here to be part of utopia! Now every day I have scrounge the streets for a bite to eat and hope to god that no one sees me. The splicers fight amongst themselves enough as it is, but if they see anyone who looks halfway sane they'll rip them to shreds. I guess that's because they're angry at being seen as the creatures they've become, or they think you're hording ADAM from them. God, how did it come to this? I suppose it started the day I met Sander Cohen….

I wouldn't call myself a dancer per say, more like moving model. There weren't many male strip joints topside, but you could find anything in New York (hell of a town). I did some pole work, got down to my unmentionables, but never went for the Full Monty. I have my self-respect after all. I just use my Latin charm and oddly bright green eyes to separate the ladies and gentlemen who came to _Club Rojo_ from their money.

But stripping was never my true love, although it was a fun way to pay the bills. In fact I would have much preferred legitimate modeling, but the advertisements agencies of the 40s only wanted blue-eyed Jonny and blond haired Sally. My true passion was for cartooning. I had several comic strips of my own making. When I wasn't on the stage I was at my desk, but no paper would publish me. My characters didn't live up to the happy-go-lucky ideal that they wanted to print. I wanted things that were real, maybe some dark humor; I refused to tone down my creations for some editor with a stick up his butt and head in the sand.

I had just finished my set at the club when I met Cohen. I was still in the dressing room in my costume (cowboy that night) and I was putting my sketches of my latest idea for a comic in my bag. I guess he knew the owner of the club because normally the public wasn't allowed backstage. But there he was, leaning against the door frame arms crossed giving me the eye.

"Great show tonight. You really have a gift." He was clearly interested in me.

"Err..Thanks." I clearly wasn't interested in him. Don't get me wrong I knew who he was, Sander Cohen was a big name on Broadway, but I wasn't one to put out for some rich guy just to make a quick buck. Once again, I have self-respect.

He looked me up and down, not even trying to be subtle. He spotted my bag and saw the comic I was drawing sticking out of it. His eyebrow went up.

"I see you are talented in more ways than one. May I see your work?" I was going to protest, but he grabbed them before I could answer.

"Humm..Not bad," He looked over it, "Ooo! What a delightful pun!", and gave a pretty hearty laugh when he was done. I was uncomfortable standing there in a thong and cowboy boots while a total stranger look at my art.

"Haaa! Lovely plot twist! Oh my boy, not that I'm complaining, but why on Earth are you taking your clothes off for cash when you're writing work of this quality? I assume that you've more of these gems?"

"Apparently the only people who like it are random men who barge into the dressing rooms of strip clubs. Everyone else thinks that they're too 'unwholesome' for the public eye."

He paused in thought for a moment as if considering something of importance.

"Humm..What if I told you there was a place where your art could be appreciated without the sensor?"

Now he had my attention.

A month later, I was by the sea at dawn holding my bag, watching the sun rise one last time before the bathysphere arrived to take me away. Away to my new home. To my new life. To Rapture.

Present:

Another one bites the dust. Poor thing, she was too spliced up to see it coming. Oh well, better her than me. She should have known better than to try and take down a Big Daddy by herself. Big smelly brutes, it takes at least half a dozen splicers working together to kill one, and its damn hard to find six people here who _can_ work together without killing each other.

Athena's Glory has held up better than most of Rapture. The explosion that cut it off from the rest of Olympus Heights really helped to keep the number of splicers to a minimal. But there are still a few Tin Daddies walking around. They fix holes in the windows when idle, or they just walk around aimlessly until it's time to bring out their Little Sister.

Poor kids, they're always being attacked. From my fortified apartment's window overlooking the square I can see them gather ADAM from corpses. Sickening. I never was religious, but I know that if only for creating those things, Ryan has earned himself a center spot in hell if someone could just send him there. Bastard.

I suppose I should thank him though. If not for Andrew Ryan I would be trapped here, but I know a secret. When Fort Frolic was constructed old Andrew had a secret passage built leading from his apartment right to Eve's Garden. Before the war broke out, Jasmine and I were close friends and she told me all about it. She used it to give Diana the slip whenever she would come home. Now I use it every now and them to gather supplies from Cohen's domain.

Ooop, there goes another one. These people just can't leave that girl alone. And that drill makes such a mess. At least they don't rot very much, ADAM is like a preservative keeping the bodies fresh enough where they don't stink up the joint.

Anyway, I think I'll make a trip to Eve's Garden later. Maybe I'll gather a little information from Hector while I'm there if he's still kicking. Hector is the only splicer I can talk to without having to put a bolt between his eyes soon afterward. I think that the splicers are less aggressive to people they knew, and he and I go way back.

And one more splicer goes squish. Good work Mr. B.

Past:

"I chose the impossible, I chose Rapture!"

I watched the movie play in the bathysphere, and when the screen went down I and the few others with me were in pure awe. There it was, a shimmering Atlantis waiting for me! The sea life swimming around only added to the majesty.

I turned to the man sitting beside me, "Did you ever dream it would be like this?"

"No one but Andrew Ryan could have dreamed of a place like this. This is worth never seeing the stars again. I'm Hector Rodriguez by the way, dancer."

He extended his hand and I shook it. He didn't need to tell me he was a dancer, I could tell by looking at him. His legs and thighs were almost bursting out of his pats with muscle, and his tone chest pulled his vest tight against his shirt.

"I'm Marco, I'm a cartoonist."

"Well Marco the cartoonist, get ready. Because we about to enter Utopia." He gave me a smile just as the sphere began to rise up into the entryway to our new city.

The housing situation in Rapture was an odd one. To determine how nice of a place you got you had to give up all your money that you had on the surface and change it into the currency of Rapture. I suppose it made sense for us to have our own money, it wouldn't do to have U.S. dollars, British Pounds, and French Franks floating about. But did Ryan really have to put his face on it? Anyway, if you spent too much on a nice home you wouldn't have enough to set up your business and vice versa. For me that was sort of a nonissue because I didn't hardly have any cash topside and I wasn't going to be a business owner. Sander had set me up with a job with the Rapture Tribune before I arrived, so the little cash I had could be used to find somewhere decent to reside. And Hec and I decided to be roommates to stretch our budgets, at least until we were each established enough to afford our own places.

With our combined incomes we could afford a nice little place just outside of Arcadia called the Centaur Suites. It was a two bed one bath slice of heaven. We had a great kitchen (not that ether of us could cook), living area complete with television and record player, and a view of Hephaestus that gave the whole place a low warm glow. We would spend hours looking into the ocean listening to the radio and just marvel at how great life was. It was my first home and Hector, my first friend.

Like me, he was handpicked by Cohen to come to Rapture for his talent on stage. He got a job dancing in Sander's musicals and he moonlighted at the Footlight Theater. When I got off from work at the paper I would go and see him perform and afterward we'd go out to the Seahorse for some drinks. It was the good life, and I never wanted it to end. But of course we have to wake up from even the best of dreams.


	2. Paradise Cracks

Present:

Crossbow check, extra bolts check, first aid kits check, mask check, candle stick check. Time to go. I've made this trip from Athena's Glory to Fort Frolic a few times, and it never gets any easier. The Splicers are always wondering around scrounging for even a tiny drop of ADAM, and those little girls and their monster protectors are here too.

I put on my mask, took a deep breath and unlocked the front door. I wear this welder's mask for some protection for my face and also so that if I am spotted, the creature thinks I'm one of them. It works a lot, but sometimes they can just tell that I'm normal. Then things get messy.

I can still see the brass inlay in the sidewalk, the fancy still blinking neon signs over smashed storefront windows, and the skeletal remains of upscale restaurants that have long since been lost to fire. This was the swankiest place in Rapture to live before things fell apart. Back then having this huge place with restaurants, stores, and parks was wonderful. Now it just means more walking and more danger for me. I've been squatting in Julie Langford's place, old gal's stuck in her own forest, and Andrew Ryan's house is across Pan's Park from here. That's the quickest way, but a lot of the "locals" favor the place.

The street lights are busted so it's nearly pitch black in here. I try to keep off the main path, but still this isn't safe. Should be coming up to the fountain in the park's center soon, and there's the first one. He's got a led pipe. Oh well, at least it isn't a shotgun, or worse meat hooks. Crap, he's right in the way; I'll have to take him out. But it looks like he's completely absorbed in digging though that trash can, and he's talking to himself. No need to waste a bolt on this one.

"It's just a bad quarter. Naw, that's all. Just got to wait out the down cycle. Just a bad quar-"

*BAM!*

This is the sturdiest candle stick I've ever seen.

Past:

"Ooo! Are they brass or real silver?"

"Of course it's real silver. Do you think Mr. Cohen would give anything less?"

Today was Hector's birthday, and his boss had remembered. I've been working a lot lately, the Rapture Standard hired me to do a comic for them as well so now I'm working two jobs. I'm finally pulling down some real money, but I haven't had a lot of free time. It's ok though, Hec has gotten a lot more stage time, he's even going to star in "Patrick and Moira". With this new role he's been having to spend a lot of time rehearsing, so he and Sander have gotten to know each other really well. We're both on our way.

"So what do you want to do tonight for you big day? I think if we call right away we can still get a table Kashmir." I watched as he put the silver sticks on the mantle, they catch the glow from the window and look like they don't even need candles to light up the room.

"Actually my buddy Martin, Martin Finegan he's doing the set design for the play, offered to take me out for some drinks. We're going to the Seahorse with Sander," he looked like he was finished but when he saw my slightly hurt expression he quickly added "but you're more than welcome to come too."

"Nay that's ok, I'll stay in tonight. Whenever I'm around Cohen he offers to get me a dancing job at Eve's Garden even though I keep declining. It's getting harder and harder to explain that I don't need to strip when I have a _real_ job."

"Well if your sure. I'll see you later." He put on his jacket, gave me a friendly wave which I returned (halfheartedly) and walked out the door.

I sighed and went to the fridge. Inside was a bottle of Tate Merlot which I was going to surprise Hector with, it's his favorite. I popped the cork, poured myself a glass, and sat down at the breakfast table staring out the window into the sea. I was a funny little fish swimming around, nearly aimlessly. Took another sip. Drinking alone at the bottom of the ocean; I never thought that'd happen. I looked out the window again, now there's a shark out there. And the funny fish is gone.


	3. Down Hill

Present:

I hated to do that, but she was too dangerous to live. I barely dodged that damn hook she threw at me, monster. I think I recognize her from somewhere, where is it? Oh! It's Jane White, she was the woman at the Standard who answered the phone. Now look at her.

I stepped over the woman's body and continued on my way to Ryan's. They're getting weirder and weirder every day. Who had the bright idea to make people be able to crawl on the cycling? Probably Fontaine, that sick bastard; glad Ryan took him down. Although things haven't really improved all that much. At least I'm out of the park.

You would think that with the limited space in Rapture that Ryan wouldn't be able to get an elevator all to himself, but there it is. I suppose as the city's founder he's entitled to a larger flat. Quick look around, no splicers…good. Now enter the door code 1-9-4-6, and I'm in.

There's dust everywhere, this place hasn't been touched Ryan took up hermitage in Hephaestus. He stays in his office all day brooding about his war with Atlas while the rest of us are killed in the streets. I think I'll steal some more of his booze on the way back. Anyway, the passage is through the bathroom.

The wall in the shower shifted with a creek, it's been a while since my last trip. The gas light fixtures in the passage are some of the last in Rapture to still work. Ryan's house will probably be the last to fall. This walk along the wood paneled corridor is long one. There must be a leak somewhere, the once plush crimson carpet is now squishy under my feet and the scent of mildew fills my nostrils. After an hour or so of tedious walking I finally came to the end, the very end. I could hear the music still playing in Eve's Garden from behind the wall that shouldn't be there. I didn't understand it at first, where did this come from? But then I saw the note, flamboyantly curvy written on a pink slip of paper:

_Dear Mr. Mendez, _

_ So sorry, but once cannot have people waltzing into one's home uninvited. If you had agreed to become my disciple long ago, then you would be welcome with open arms, but alas! It is not so. So now, little moth, I'm afraid that the Fort is closed._

_ Au revoir,_

_ Sander Cohen_

Past:

Well that's it then. It's New Year's Eve, and I'm alone. Hector's moved on to his own place. It's an apartment complex adjacent to Fort Frolic called _The 13__th__ Muse_. He's there now with the other people from his acting troop having their party while I set here alone…

Time for another drink.

What did he say? I don't care. Andrew Ryan can go choke on that drink. This year things have been like hell. The Standard shut down after Ryan's new guy ran it into the ground. Near the end it wasn't even a paper, it was a propaganda flyer on big paper. They wouldn't even let me print some of my best work. Bastard. It didn't really matter though…Soon all the papers shut down. And I had to fall back on old habits.

That's some good gin…

The Seahorse isn't as nice as Eve's Garden but at least it's work. Good thing I packed my "uniform" when I came down here. You'd be surprised how hard it is to find a pair of cowboy boots at the bottom of the ocean. I had to move into a smaller apartment but I'm not in Pauper's Drop or Apollo Square so I'd call it a win. Those places make my little crap shack in The Fighting McDonagh look like Athena's Glory. My neighbors are nice people, or they were until they lost their daughter. Now they just depress me.

Bottle's empty.

Tonight's the first night I've had off in a while. Usually they have me dancing until three in the morning, but they closed for the Holiday so I get to rest. I'll go back to "work" in a couple of days but until then I'm going t-

***BOOM!***

What the hell?

"Attention, there has been an incident at the Kashmir Restaurant."

Present:

Crazy Cohen's blocked me out. I crumpled the flower pink note in my fist and threw it onto the soggy carpet in the passage. Now I have nowhere to go, and no one to talk to. This war has destroyed the city, killed the citizens, and made paradise a living nightmare. But throughout all of that I could always talk to my friend, even if he has spliced himself beyond recognition and is always pickled on booze and ADAM. No more.

I'm back in Andrew Ryan's apartment now. It's a nice place even though it's suffered neglect. Might as well stay here now. Langford's home has a lot of cameras a couple of turrets for security that I've hacked, but what's the point? There's nothing left for me. I'll just rot in a bigger house here.

This must be the living room. That bastard's television is huge! Too bad it just has the standby signal. Rapture had the best shows on the air. Now they are all just glorified nightlights. Ooo! There's the bar. He may have ran utopia into the ground but the man has great taste in liquor.

Nice couch, cold drink, and an unlocked door. This is what my life has come to. It won't be long now until one of those things wonders in here and finds me. I left my crossbow in the passage to the fort and my candlestick is here on the couch with me but I don't care. I just don't care anymore…..

What the…?


	4. Turning Point

Past:

"You actually live in this little fish hut?"

"What do you want Cohen?"

It was the middle of January, not that months or seasons mattered any more bottom of the sea and all. I was getting ready to leave for The Seahorse for my last performance before the fort closed down for good. I'd try to get a little more money while I could and hope to squeeze by until the war blew over. I just at my door when who knocks but Sander Cohen.

I thought he was weird before. His face is covered in god awful makeup and his eyes don't even look human anymore; they remind me of a snake's eyes. He's been splicing. I can't really blame him. If I had enough money I probably would too just to protect myself from the bandits and fanatics. Rapture isn't safe anymore, and now I've got this freak at my door.

"Why so hostel Mr. Mendez? I simple came to pay you a friendly visit."

"And?" I wasn't about to buy that line.

"Well," He closed the door, "as you know Fort Frolic will close after tonight. I and a few other artist have decided to take refuge in our Wonderland of creativity until this dreadful war is over."

"So what do you want from me? I haven't drawn a thing since the papers closed their doors."

"Oh that!," Sander waved his gloved hand, "You are much more suited for the stage! Your work is a," he looked me up and down the same creepy way he did when we first met, "delight."

"What are you getting at?" This guy's making me really uneasy. He's looking at me like…like he's hungry.

"I invite you, little moth, to become my disciple and join me at my home. Leave this smelly fish hut and ride out the war at Fort Frolic with me and your fellow performers. Together we shall create art and music that this city has yet to see!"

He was nearly livid with excitement at the end of his speech. He threw up his arms and confetti shot out of his sleeves. He reached his hand out to me and looked me in the eyes waiting for me to take it and be off for the final frolic.

"No."

"What?" His smile fell.

"I said no." I don't need or want his offer. After tonight I will be leaving this 'fish hut' but not to live in Cohen's fantasy land. A regular at the Seahorse, Julie Langford, has hired me to watch her house and water her plants while she stays at her lab. She said she's on the verge of a break through genetic vector that blah blah blah I don't care I get to stay at her awesome flat.

Sander didn't say anything else. He looked at me with furry in his weird yellow eyes and then turned and stormed out. I didn't care. I still have to get to the bathysphere before there's a line.

Present:

What the…?

The television it…it's on. The standby signal is gone, and there's a show on. I think that is that sitcom _The Olympians, _the one about Greek gods and goddesses and everyday shenanigans. Ryan had it made to further mock the idea of a higher being, but it turned out to just be really funny. But all televisions transmissions have been stopped for months. Why would they start up again?

This is really weird. Ryan has had these all blocked, and I don't think that he would change his mind. Maybe that intruder got him, or- wait! Letter? They're backwards, but why? What do they say? Where's a pen?

The message ran in a loop for the entire episode. It took me a few times around to catch all the words but by the end I'd gotten the message. After reading it a dozen times over I got up, went to the dead man's front door, and locked it. This is big. This was the message:

_ANDREW RYAN HAS BEEN KILLED. ANY UNSPLICED CITIZENS WHO CAN SEE THIS PLEAS LET ME KNOW, I AM TRAPED IN SIREN STUDIOS. I'M ALYSSA VIOLETTA AND THIS IS DISTOPIA TODAY._

What now?


	5. Good morning Rapture!

**Alyssa Violetta**

Present:

God I hope that worked. The splicers are too mentally damaged to work out the message I stuck into that program. Odds are they just were amazed that the televisions started working and sat down to watch the pretty shows like a bunch of insane children, and if any of them did notice it they're too splice up to decipher it. I just wonder if there's even anybody out there to see it.

I know that there's a few. I've seen them on the cameras. I bet old Andrew didn't think that anybody but him would be watching through those lenses, but then again he was dumb enough to channel the signals through the station. Once those cameras were once used to tape my show and that silly Olympians program. Now they sick a bunch of security bots on any unfortunate soul to cross their gaze.

They did allow me to watch in horror as that man in the ugly sweater made his way across the city. He's hardcore. I saw him make his way into the Kashmir Restaurant and kill Brenda (never did like her, wore too much makeup). I witnessed his slaying of Dr. Steinman in medical and his decimating the last of Fontaine's smugglers the fisheries. He and I both saw Julie Langford's last breath. Damn Ryan….I saw him get aquatinted with a golf club.

It was the man in the ugly sweater that allowed me to broadcast that message. The signal blocker was genetically encoded, so when Ryan bit the dust they cleared up. I don't know who that man was that killed him or why he did it, but I'm glad he did. Ryan's war has kept me trapped alone in this television studio for months. All I've had to eat is what I could get out of that vending machine with that creepy clown on it!

If I had known that Rapture was going to become the freaking ninth circle of hell I would have tried to dispatch that mustached monster myself when I interviewed him! Can't believe that I idolized him once. It feels like so long ago that my morning show was on…I think I'll watch some of those old tapes again. I think I'll start at the beginning.

Past:

"Lights! Camera! Action!" The director pointed to the woman in the posh purple dress sitting on the couch, the camera man focused on her, and Ms. Violetta's face lit up with a million dollar smile.

"Good morning Rapture! I'm Alyssa Violetta, and this is Utopia Today. Ladies and Gentlemen in honor of out show's maiden airing my special guest is none other than Andrew Ryan himself. Good morning Mr. Ryan." The woman in purple rose and shook hands with Rapture's founder.

"Good morning Alyssa."

"It's a pleasure to have you here, and it was so kind to take time out of your busy schedule to talk to me. I can't even imagine what a day in Andrew Ryan's shoes must be like."

"Not at all Ms. Violetta. It is an honor to address the citizens of Rapture. We built this city together, my time is a valuable as yours or anyone's."

"Well there aren't that many citizens yet. The doors of the lighthouse have only been open for a month."

Ryan folded his legs and put his hands together. Alyssa put her elbow on her knee and leaned into hear his response.

"Indeed, our new city's population is small now yes. But every day more and more people are choosing to leave the oppression of the surface behind them and began anew."

"But Mr. Ryan, given the limited space of our city how many people can join us? I was over at the welcome center yesterday and many people hadn't been moved into their new homes yet."

"Humm…That is an interesting question. It is true that our physical recourses are limited. But not our drive nor our will. As long as the great chain pulls them, Rapture will be open to those who chose to leave the world of the parasites. I will not be the man to close the gates of paradise. As for waiting to move into their homes, Ryan Industries is working around the clock to move these people in. We must be patient. Good things come to those who wait, and I can't think of anything better than Rapture."

"Inspirational words. I wouldn't expect anything less from such a visionary. And now," She turned away from the man in the yellow suite to the camera, "for a word from our sponsors." Smile and fade to black.

"CUT!"

Alyssa took off her microphone and looked up to see her guest had already left. He didn't even say goodbye or thank her for her time. He just walked out of the studio like he owned the place (he does, but it was still rude).

Present:

That man's a monster, but he sure could talk. Humm…I really liked that dress. Too bad it got stained with blood. I think I'll go rummage through the dressing rooms to see if I can find something relatively hole free and without blood stains. I doubt I will, but hey gal can dream.


	6. Enter Brigid

**Alyssa Violetta**

Present:

Did anyone see it? Oh god I hope somebody saw it. It's been two days and still no response. I fished a service radio off a maintenance man's corpse, but all I've been able to get is that nut Cohen's _Rise Rapture Rise_. I'll keep broadcasting that stupid show and putting messages in it. Uggh…I hate my life.

I suppose it could be worse. I could have spliced up like my producer wanted me too. "It's the wave of the future" he said, "You'll be more beautiful than ever!" he said. I didn't need ADAM to look good then or now, dumbass. I flatly refused and threatened to leave the show. Best decision of my life. Now who's laughing? He's ether insane roaming the streets trying to murder little green girls or rotting in a gutter. Of course I'm stuck in a dank television studio at the bottom of the Atlantic surrounded by monsters and oh my god I need a drink.

Let's see what we got…Ooo! Pink Elephant Bourbon. I think I interviewed the guy who made this stuff. What was his name? Huck…Tuck…Buck! Buck Raleigh, that's the man. Fat, great moustache, funny accent. And he was killed with a frying pan by an ADAM junkie housewife, saw it on the monitors. It was messy.

Past:

"Good morning Rapture! I'm Alyssa Violetta, and this is Utopia today. Free enterprise is the core of our society, and my guest today is the embodiment of that spirit Mr. Buck Raleigh. Good morning Mr. Raleigh."

"Good morning darling. I am certainly pleased to be here."

"I should think so," insert chuckle, "If I'm not mistaken there are a few people on the surface who would _love_ for you to be there instead."

"Yes indeed my dear! I think my court date was last week in fact." The hefty man chuckled.

"I suppose that those feds won't be getting their tax money then?"

"Ha ha, no they shall not. The government pick pockets won't be getting a red cent out of me. My beloved Clara and I left those thieves and carpet baggers behind us, good ridens."

I looked at Mrs. Raleigh who was standing just behind the camera man. She's a lovely lady, a bit young for her husband in my opinion. He beamed at her as well and turned back to me.

"Isn't she just a vision?"

"Yes she is a lovely woman. In fact," I motioned to Clara to join us on stage "Why don't you join us Mrs. Raleigh?" She blushed but agreed and sat down next to her husband.

"Now why don't-"

Present:

Damn tape! Everything here's busted. Oh and I wanted to watch that too. If I remember correctly the Raleighs tell me about how they met. She was a worker in one of his distilleries, he was inspecting it, their eyes met and the rest is history. So sweet. I wonder what happened to her?

Still nothing but that Cohen song on the shortwave. What's going on there? I saw him die in his apartment! How could Cohen be blocking the signal still? It's just one thing after another, can't a girl get a break? I need a nap.

*Alyssa went into her dressing room, laid down on the moth ridden sofa and slept. An hour latter however she woke up to a big surprise*

"Wakey wakey sleep head. Time to rise and get out of bead."

"Huh? Who- What the?" Alyssa sat bolt up and looked at the little girl by her side.

A little sister…Here?

"Mama Tenenbaum gave me a present for you!"

The eerie child placed a teddy bear down by the sofa that Alyssa still sat upon. The little sister then giggled and ran back to the one vent in the studio, her shoeless feet going pitter-patter as she went.

What's going on? And why did she give me a bear? Oh well, lest see what the little monster gave me….a note.

_Ms. Violetta,_

_ I have seen your broadcast and I believe that I can help you. This man Sander has tampered with my radio, but I think that I have found someone who can stop him. I know what you are thinking, that Sander is dead, but no. He lives because of the Vita chambers and his distant relation to Andrew Ryan._

_ Until I am able to clear the radio waves I will contact you through my little ones. To reply to this note throw another into the vent and I will be receiving it. Fear not Ms. Violetta, together we will escape this dystopia._

_-Brigid Tenenbaum _


	7. Splice up?

**Marco Mendez**

Present:

Splice up? SPLICE UP? The woman may be a damn genius but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Jeeze, that creepy kid keeps looking at me.

"Hey kid, why don't you go wait in the kitchen?"

"Is that where my lolly is? Mama Tenenbaum said you would have a lolly for me." Eww, her drool's green.

"Sure what ever. It's hidden in the there, go look for it."

"Yay! I love games!" The little girl skipped into the kitchen, and soon the sound of pots and pans clanging to the floor filled the dead man's home.

I never liked kids. They're loud, sticky, and hard to understand. Making them green with glowing eyes and having them drink blood out of corpses didn't make them any more appealing ether. But that German should know what she's talking about. I mean she's the one who discovered ADAM and created the Little Sisters for crying out loud! But splicing without becoming a monster? I just don't know if it's possible…but…

This plasmid, this one right here that was in that Teddy Bear, I could save them instead. "Free the children from their torment." That's how she said it. She'd be human again, but if it didn't work…what'd happen to me?

Past:

Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!

"Where you going lover boy?"

"Get away from me you damn junkie!"

No wonder Langford wanted me to stay in her place, Athena's Glory is freak'n dangerous! This spliced up bitch is kill me before I even get to Julie's flat!

"I know you have some! GIVE IT TO ME! Give me the ADAM!"

"Do I look like a splicer to you? Get away from-OW!" Bitch hit me with a golf club! Got to get to Langford's…

"Where you going honey?" Almost there!

She must have escaped from Apollo square, with the ADAM shortage even the guards there are losing it. Shit I can't feel my arm. Oh god I hope Julie's bots don't shoot me! I'm in.

"I'm a star! I'm a AHHHH!" Eat lead bitch.

Glad that's over. Thank you Dr. Langford for the turrets. Mindless monster would have bashed my brains all over the street. Now she's dead. It's better this way, I'm sure she'd thank me. Dang! My poor arm, that's going to leave a bruise.

I kicked the girl's body out of the door way. As it was closing I was surprised to hear her sputter something. She's got more holes in her chest than Swiss cheese but she's still got something to say. But this splicer is not long for this world.

I didn't want to look at her anymore so I turned to close the door. Right as I pressed the switch to lock up I could faintly hear still "G-give me..g-g-give m-me…ADAM…Ad-…"

Then Silence.

Present:

No. I can't risk becoming one of them. Got to draw the line somewhere, sorry kid. I didn't survive this long to throw in the towel and let my brains turn to scrambled eggs. Those people aren't hardly even human anymore, and I will not become one of them. No way. Not only would I go insane, but I'd lose my rugged good looks. And if I'm going to be stuck in hell I'm at least going to look good while I burn. Just got to tell that kid to get lo-

"Mister! I can't find the lolly. Come show me!"

"No, no I don't-" The girl came toward me from the kitchen. I tried say not to her, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me anyway. Great.

The little kid pulled me around the kitchen for half an hour, all the while giggling and singling incoherently. I was about to just yank my hand away, but then she tripped on an overturned stool.

"Ouchy on my knee! Ouchy!" And then she started to cry.

I've seen these things laugh, sing, and dance all over the halls of Rapture, but I've never seen one cry before. I felt something weird. What is this? I-I think it's an almost, what would be the best word, fatherly feeling. I knelt down to the girl.

"Here, let me look at it." She sniffled and nodded. I pulled out a Band-Aid from my pocket and put it over her scratch, even though the wound had already healed I thought it would at least make her feel better knowing something had been done.

"Thank you mister." she wiped her eyes and smiled at me, "Mama Tenenbaum was right, you are nice!" I looked at her for another moment. I knew what I had to do.

"I was wrong little sis, your lolly is in the living room. Close your eyes and I'll go get it for you."

"Yay! I love lollys."

God I hate needles! Think that's why I never spliced before. Deep breath, don't look….Ouch! Ooo, it tingles. Now, let's test it. I see her eyes behind her little fingers.

"No peaking…"


	8. The Plan

Past:

**Alyssa Violetta**

"It is stable work Ms. Violetta, and as you know during these troubled times that is hard to come by." He took a puff of his cigar and looked out the window of the studio.

"But Mr. Ryan why do you have to shut down the station? The streets are running with blood! I think that the people disserve to be able to see more than a standby signal and hear more than public service announcements."

"Well," he put it out leaving a burn mark on the sofa, "it's a good thing I don't pay you to think then isn't it?"

Only my desire not to become homeless checked my overwhelming urge to slap the moustache off this jackass's face. How dare he insult me! And right after cutting the airwaves to boot. I suppose I should be thanking him for his offer, any girl in Rapture would love to get this gig.

"So do you want the job or not? The people are familiar with your voice so perhaps hearing all this bad news from you will, shall we say, lessen the blow. But if you do not want to work.."

"No! I'll do it."

"Very good then. I've had a copy of the scripts put in your dressing room and a monitor will be installed there shortly to convey any emergency information that need be announced."

"Yes sir…" Andrew Ryan left Siren Studio for the last time. As he left I heard the locks activate.

I hate him. His war destroyed my home and cost me my job. When he cut the papers I didn't care, I'm not much of a reader anyway, but I never thought he'd take down television. After he laid off all the studio's workers he had the gall to seize all the camera for 'the war effort'.

At least I got the gig. I'm the new voice of Rapture, although I'd rather be the face. So now I get to read the announcements warning people against the parasites, smugglers, and bandits or if the O2 levels get too low I get to let the poor saps know their time is short. I hate this, but at least it'll keep me out of Pauper's Drop.

I wonder if Atlas will give me my job back if he wins?

Present:

Things are looking up. Of the few people left in this city the mastermind behind the Little Sisters saw my message. Ryan's dead and Fontaine are dead (see them in hell) thanks to the man in the ugly sweater, so now it's just the splicers out there. Hopefully Tenenbaum and this other person she's found can help get me out of here. The three of us and some little girls verses a mob of super powered maniacs; yah, I like those odds. Well, I like them better than just me verses the splicers.

The plan isn't really that bad. I distract the splicers with a live broadcast while Tenenbaum's other player disables Cohen's radio signal. Then the three of us met up and escape in her sub with her brood of sisters. We go topside and since we're trying to do the impossible anyway I might try to go over the rainbow while I'm at it. Is my brother going to flip when I turn up on his door step after all this time!

What should I wear? I'm thinking either the olive colored number or the tight magenta getup. The olive. Red might make the splicers mad. Or is that bulls? I've been down here too long.

Present:

**Marco Mendez**

Oh god what a rush! No wonder these freaks went in for this splicing thing! I'd much rather be sane, but still. It was amazing to see that little girl turn back into a person. I could actually see the humanity return to her eyes as the yellow glow faded away. And I got a lot of ADAM from her in the bargain, Tenenbaum must have sent me one right after a gather.

There she goes into her vent, poor thing. She's back to normal again but…I can't believe she didn't even know her name. They must have taken that from her when she was changed. I can understand whey that German wants to save them. It's repentance.

But I can't think about that now. I've got to get to a Gather's Garden and spend this stuff. Luckily Ryan had one put right outside his door, I think he put it there so that his party guest could splice up when the mood struck them. Bad for them, really really convenient for me. Oh I hate having to pick!

No don't want that, I hate bugs.

Eww, the electricity makes you look all vainy.

Don't want to smell burning flesh all the time, so no to that one…Decisions, decisions.

I guess I'll just load up on Gene Tonics and avoid looking like a walking nightmare. When we get back to the surface I'd like to be able to walk down the street without people screaming in terror. I like to get out and go places after all. I'll take a few Sport Boosts, Armor Shell, and what the heck I'll spoil myself and get the whole Wrench line (hope it works on my candlestick). I feel like a kid in a candy store!

Ooo! Telekinesis, the one plasmid in this fish tank that won't turn me into a sideshow, I think I'll help myself. Oh that tickles! And it finished off the last of my ADAM so the splicers won't smell any on me.

I think I'll spend some time in Ryan's Apartment playing with my new toys. And after I'm well acquainted with them I think I'll pay a visit to an old friend.

Sander baby, I'm coming for ya.

Past:

"No Hector. I don't have any ADAM, and I don't have any money for you."

"C-come on M-M-Marco…Just a little f-for old times?"

I wasn't the only one who knew about Jasmine's secret passage. Poor Hector, look at him. He's almost impossible to understand, and I can't tell if it's the splicing or the booze. He's just...just not the man I met in the bathysphere. He's not the guy who made Rapture a paradise. He's just a monster now.

"Well, well fine then! Screw you! I don't need you…I don't need y-you or, or anybody!"

And with that he staggered out of Julie's apartment, still cursing as he left. I can't deal with this anymore. If he comes back I won't let him in. I just can't handle it. I've see some real shit in my time here, shit that if anyone top side had got even a glance of they'd have night terrors for the rest of their lives. But nothing I've seen in this war compares to watching my closest and dearest friend rot away right in front of my eyes.

It's because of Cohen. It's all because Cohen got him hooked on the stuff. If Hec hadn't gotten involved with him he never would have spliced! He never would have touched ADAM, or gone and moved in to Fort Frolic, or…or left me alone.

All alone…


	9. It Begins

**Marco Mendez**

I've never felt so strong! That wall came down with no trouble. Guess that might be in part due to the poor workmanship of splicers. In any case it's good to be back in the fort again. I won't go into Jasmine's room, poor girl. Maybe Hector's at the bar? If there's still a drop of booze around he'll sniff it out. Or maybe I shouldn't see him, maybe-

no…

No. No. No.

NO! Oh god. He's dead! Hector…I can't see this.

He's just laying there with his eyes wide open, still crazed in death. I know it's for the best. The Hector I met the day I came to Rapture wouldn't have wanted to be like the man he became.

Let's try out this plasmid, it beats dragging him to the back room. I'm sure Ms. Jolie won't mind the company. I just don't want to leave him here on the floor.

Now I just need to say…say goodbye…Hector…

**Alyssa Violetta**

"Oh Hermes! You have such a quick wit."

Audience laughs.

"And Helios, don't be such a hot head."

More audience laughs.

Oh god this shows awful. Seriously, I thought that Rapture was suppose to have the best writes in the world. So how'd this word vomit get on the air? I monkey could have wrote this. Doesn't matter though, I'll be out of here soon. At least I will it Tenenbaum's "other player" can be trusted. I've seen that nut Cohen's handy work. Getting through him will be no easy task.

"Princess!"

Oh lord. That girl is back again.

"Princess, mama Tenenbaum said you'd play with me. Why don't you want to play?"

"Because sweetie, I do not wish be become a mindless monster."

The sister doesn't seem to understand me. She's just giggling and staring at me. Wonder what she heard me say. I don't care. I am not going to splice end of story.

"Mama Tenenbaum said if play with me the scary monsters will go away. I don't like monsters…"

Oy vey. How do I make that woman understand?

"Then she said that if you still don't want to play I should give you these flowers." Flowers?

The little girl ran into the other room where the vent is and came back with a long, purple box. She gave it to me and then danced away. I can hear her climbing back into her hole while I hesitantly open the gift. Well, they're not flowers but a box of weapons isn't too bad. I've never fired a pistol in my life, let alone a spear gun. But I think I'll learn.

**Marco Mendez**

Fort frolic, haven't been here since I left for Langford's joint all those months ago. Christ there're bodies everywhere! Tenenbaum said that the intruder had done a sweep through here but I didn't think that, holy crap she's covered in plaster! What the F#*% has been going on here?

Run over here…pick up a barrel with my mind (super cool but no time for that), duck and cover, aaaaand she's dead. This place just keeps getting more and more freaky, time to switch to fire bolts. Got to get out of Poseidon Plaza, there's another one. Oh good, she's going after that little sister. Should I stick around and try to score some ADAM? Nah, got to get to Cohen and say hello. And then say goodbye. I'd hate to be rude and keep him waiting.

Random frozen tunnel, Rapture is just full of surprises. Is that Martin? I think it is. Eww…he's all freezer burn. Nasty. I hope that's the most disgusting thing I see today, apart from Cohen of course. What could be more gross than a splicer-sickle gone bad? Oh. That is.

I knew Sander was sick in the head, but seriously what the hell? A bunch of corpses holding pictures of other dead men. Poor Hector….I won't stand for this. I was wondering how I'd get Cohen to come to me. I know he's watching (perv) and judging by all the spotlights highlighting this monstrosity he would hate to see something happen to it. Well, I've got some fun new telekinetic powers and wouldn't you know there's a canister of napalm just sitting there, begging to be of use.


	10. Frolic at the Fort

**Alyssa Violetta**

Holy crap! Either that's my coconspirator on the screen or some other latin man is filling Cohen's chest with arrows. I wish there were some useable tapes left here, this is great television!

"Princess, can I have another creamy cake? Pretty, pretty pleeeease?"

"Sure, go for it sis." Creepy kid, she's taken a shine to me.

Tenenbaum's been sending her back and forth to me with various messages on and off for days now. She always sends the same sister. The girl has even been coming here on her own which is kind of gives me the heebie-jeebies. But she is the first "person" I've had to talk to since I've been locked in here, and even though I don't think she hardly understands me through all that ADAM swimming around in her brain, it is nice to hear a voice besides my own.

Oh snap he hit a metal daddy. Well, now we've got ourselves a three-way battle. Come on guy who's name Brigid never bothered to tell me! Beat that fruit loop and the Frankenstein so I can get the hell out of this deep-sea dump! Now there's a sentence I never saw myself saying.

"Look princess, it's daddy! He's dancing! He's dancing!" Daisy, yah I named her Daisy, is watching the screen with me. I see an epic battle between super beings and she sees a ballroom dance. I guess I should make her leave before the "dance" is over. I don't think she'll like seeing her dad get dipped.

**Marco Mendez**

"Why Mr. Mendez, long time no see."

"Hello Cohen, you're just in time to see to see me make a contribution to your little art project here. I'm thinking red, maybe some orange, and a whole lot of heat."

"Humm…" He crossed his arms, tearing a few more holes in his ragged tux, and looked his work up and down. Then he turned to me with those yellow eyes. "No, no I don't think that'll do at all. Orange is so gouache, but if you really want to help," Ice exploded around his hands, "I could always use another plaster support."

"I'm going to enjoy this. See you in hell Sander!"

**Alyssa Violetta**

Past:

"Ten minutes till we roll Ms. Violetta."

"….."

"Ms. Violetta? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry Barb, I'm miles away. It's my niece's birthday today."

"How nice! What did you get her?"

"Nothing. She's still up there," I point up at the rafters, "on the surface with my brother. They weren't invited to Rapture." Oh Lizzy, I can't believe I missed your tenth, such a big year and I'm not there.

"Five minutes now, did you put in a request for an invitation with Mr. Ryan?"

"Yah, but with all this buzz with Fontaine and all….I don't think they're going to get to it any time soon."

Barb didn't even hear me. Even if she did I don't think she would care. Why did my usual director have to be taken by Ryan's goons? But the show must go on. Even when my million buck smile doesn't match my ten cent mood. When I came here I didn't realize how much I'd miss them. George, I hope we meet again someday little brother. But first I've got to hear Ryan's songbird (whatever happened to Culpepper?) peddle his latest musical calamity. Even since the fort closed the man's really lost his touch.

Present:

Don't know why I suddenly thought of the first time I met Cohen. He didn't even acknowledge my questions. He just blabbed on and on about the duty of the artist and smelled like rot and ADAM. He was a real ass. But it's all gravy now, my cohort's almost got him beat.

Wonder how he gets the lights to follow him? The fort is his playground. Well, (good shot mate!) was his playground.

"Princess! Princess! There's an angel on the telly!" Oh Daisy.

"Sure there is kid. Say, why don't you go get this Princess some chips from Mr. Clown in the other room?" She's not going to want to see what's next.

"But I want to see the dance…" oh she pouting, too cute (yet still creepy).

"Don't worry, you won't miss a thing." Except your 'daddy' being shot in the head repeatedly with a cross bow. "And if you hurry I'll let you get some creamy cakes for yourself!"

"Yah! I love sweets." Skips off in to the studio. I hope he makes it quick, I don't want to see Daisy cry.


	11. Curtains

(Note: first time writing an action sceen, I apologize if it isn't very good. Thank you.)

**Marco Mendez**

"Your form is excellent Mr. Mendez!" Damn this bastard can take a lot of arrows. "I've always," Sander licked his lips, "admired that about you." Christ, even when he's trying to kill me he is still a creeper.

Quit teleporting!

"Will you shut up so I can kill you already? Jackass!" I'm a cartoonist, I need time to think of witty banter. And a heated battle is not conducive to the creative process. He's slowing down some, I can see where he's going to appear. He must be getting weak.

"Tut tut Mr. Mendez! No need for such lang-!" take that! Upside of lots of dead bodies laying around, lots of telekinesis ammo.

Cohen knows the fort like the back of his glowing gloved hand. Got to be on guard, don't let your anger make you sloppy Marco. Crap where'd he go? There!

"AAArrrrggghh!" Oh hell.

"Daddy get him!"

Well, this is not good. RUN! Gah! Got to take out Cohen and escape before the tin daddy takes me out.

"Why little moth, you've got a fan." I'm going to love killing this nut case.

Side step the drill, and run some more. Crap!

"Surprise!"

"Gah!" He's stronger than he looks! I can't believe he's knocked me down. Oh lord don't let him molest me! Those eyes. It's like they're…hungry. Sorry Tenenbaum, Alyssa, looks like I failed you.

….sorry Hec.

I don't want to die like this, with an insane splicer pervert on top of me at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean. I was always opting for the in my sleep at ninety. Suppose that was asking too much. His hands are freezing my arms, I can't move…I can't-

"Get him Daddy! Get him!"

"What? OH SH-!" Sander didn't see that one coming. He's looking at drill in his chest in disbelief. And now at me. Eww, even worse going back out! Curtains for Cohen.

"Kill him Mr. B!" Dang it sister hush up! One down, two to go.

And time to run again

I'll lead him back to Poseidon's Plaza. Quickly, quickly now up the stairs. Oh it's cold! Is he still following me?

"KILL HIM!" That's a yes. For a little girl she's kind of bloodthirsty.

Where to go? Where to go? Not Sinclair Sprits, they're way over priced. Pharaoh's Fortune? Yah, I'll run up the stairs and take him by surprise and this place is full of trap wires!

"GURRRAHH!" Side step, and crouch. Time for some fireworks.

"Get him Mr. B! Get-DADDY!" pretty lights.

Well, look who's not dead. This guy! Go me.

Oh she's crying. Well, I suppose I'd better take care of her before one of those plastered monsters gets to her. I could use the extra ADAM for the trip to Tenenbaum. Besides, I've had my eye on that Boozehound tonic; when I get topside I am going to live it up and it would be nice for me if my liver got stronger when I drown it in rum. And when I get home that's the first thing I'm going to do.

"Hold still now dear." More pretty lights.

**Alyssa Violetta **

And the winner is….That guy! Wooo, take a bow! I really should learn his name before we meet. I'll be a bit awkward fleeing for our lives not being properly introduced. When he gets the radios working again I'll ask Brigid.

That really was amazing, but now It's my turn. This city is crawling with super powered, blood thirsty lunatics. Lucky me blood thirsty lunatics are easily amused. All I've got to do is distract the splicers long enough to give Tenenbaum and my partner enough time to prepare and come get me. I'm going to put on a hell of a show, and then get the hell out of Rapture. I wonder if I have any flats suitable for television and running for my life? I'll check in wardrobe.


	12. Lights! Camera! Ah crap

(writer's note: so sorry for taking so long to update this story!)

**Alyssa Violetta**

"Good morning Rapture! I'm Alyssa Violetta, and this is Dystopia today. Ladies and Gentlemen it's good to be back. It's been far too long since we last spoke." Those cretins will be clambering around every working television in the city by now. I look good, I sound confident, I've got a loaded pistol up my sleeve, and my bags are packed. Let's get this final show over with.

"It is my solemn duty to inform you all," solemn duty/pure joy "that our city's founder Andrew Ryan has been killed." Look down and pretend to be sad. Three, two, one and that enough. "And also the rebel leader Atlas, hero of the underclass and disenfranchised I have to tell you has also passed. Both men felled by the hands of the intruder from the plan crash." If they weren't listening before they certainly are now.

Those freaks will be crapping their ragged pants by now. Both leaders of Rapture's fractions dead. They're two flocks of sheep with no Sheppard to be found. And soon the wolfs will be at their throats.

"I feel your pain. I know your plight! But now is the time to come together for our city. Now is the time to put down your arms and begin to rebuild, the war is over." I am good! If I didn't hate it here so much I bet I could take over the joint.

"I know that together we can-"

"Princess!"Oh crap.

Daisy, my little sister pal. Now the splicers under the sea know she's here with me, and as much as they would like to hear my say pretty words on television I bet they would like a belly full of ADAM even more. Shit.

**Marco Mendez**

Rest in pieces Sander. He's annoying Satin now. Time to open up the radio waves. If I were a signal jamming relay formerly controlled by a mad man with a thing for rabbits where would I be? I would try the Seahorse, but it looks like it's been closed off for a while. I think I left my watch in there…

Now that nobody is trying to kill me, I can see what a hell hole this place has turned into. This place was so beautiful and fun! Now it's all busted and corpse ridden. Smells too. If I were a more analytical individual I would say that this place is a metaphor for Rapture as a whole: it was built for selfish frivolity and was justly destroyed by the fools who created it, but luckily I am not. Right now I need to find that relay.

Crap, I thought it would be in the Fleet Hall! Where else would that nut hide it? I already looked in his gallery and it's been stripped bare except for the freaky dead people at the table. I think he hooked on more than ADAM. Did the smugglers sneak in cocaine?

Where are all the splicers?

"…and this is Dystopia today!" Oh that's why. I wish I could stop and watch, haven't seen any good TV for months, but this is more important. Maybe in here? Nope, the tobacco shop is clean.

Uggh. I swept all over this hole! Oh wait, didn't go in there. "Sofia Salon High Fashion," don't think I've been in here yet. Humm…Swiping some new shoes…and oh my god that is so creepy. It's like he was blasted with plaster. I kind of want to poke him…

!

**Alyssa Violetta**

Shit, I can hear them at the door! And I had such a good speech prepared too. Come on Alyssa, got to stay focused. Just keep the splicers entertained and hope that the airlock holds out.

"Why here is my guest for this special! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Daisy the Little Sister. Daisy, wave to the camera and say hello to the nice people." Oh please hurry up and save me!

"Am I on the telly Princess?"

"Why yes you are sweetie." Ah, she's so cute when she's happy. Eww, she spit up a little ADAM. Gross.

"EEEEeeee, fun fun! Hi daddy! I'm on T.V. with Princess!"

"Alright dear, simmer down now." The noise is getting louder. What will I do if they get inside? I don't have enough bullets to take them all down, and I've never even fired a gun in my life!

"Princess, what's that banging banging noise?"

"Why, that's our audience." Keep smiling, just keep smiling. "We here at Utopia Today have such a wonderful viewing audience, and they are _trying desperately to get in here to say hello_. If my next guest, a good friend of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, doesn't arrive soon they might just make their way into the studio. And we don't want that now do we?" Oh god, I hope he heard that!

I didn't want to do this. I wanted to avoid it if at all possible, but…..

"And now dear viewers, I would like you to stop what you are doing so that I may demonstrate a BRAND NEW PLASMID," the banging stopped "courtesy of my little friend here. It has no name, but I call it 'Save'." Ow! Crap all mighty I hate needles! "And now with the help of my guest, just sit still for me now Daisy…."

"Are we going to play a game Princess?"


	13. At the door

**Alyssa Violetta**

Oh lord, this…this is euphoric! Ok, ok got to get to the Gathers' Garden. If I get a Sonic Boom plasmid I'll be able to keep them away from me. Oh, wait.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, watch as I splice up without the detrimental mental and physical side effects. I have here the Sonic Boom and Aero Dash plasmids, as well as the Sports Boost and Head Hunter tonics. I got them by saving my little friend here." Daisy, she's asleep on the sofa. I guess becoming human again was tiring.

I can feel power, power like I've never felt before. The wind is at my command! Let those things get in here, I'll destroy them. Or at least mess up their hair, not exactly sure how powerful this stuff is.

"Hello? Hello? Ms. Violetta, are you there?" Holy Moses the radio's working again!

"Yes, yes! Brigid I'm here in the studio! I'm, I'm talking to my next guest Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum. Doctor your on the air, say hello to our audience." I almost forgot about the cameras.

"What are you talking about? On the air..Oh, oh yes. Hello everyone out there!" Wow, she's good at improvising.

"Now doctor, is our other guest on his way?" Be subtle Brigid, for the love of god be subtle.

"Yes, Mr. Mendez is on his way from Fort Frolic right now for his interview. Please excuse his tardiness. He, err, ran into some traffic."

"Well I certainly am looking forward to the interview, as is my audience I'm sure. They're practically BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR to hear it!"

"Oh my."

"Exactly…Now," Brush the hair out of my eyes and get back into TV mode, "tell us Doctor, what's new in your life? Any special someone?" When we get to the surface she's going to kick me for that one.

**Marco Mendez**

Finally, that crappy "Rise Rapture, Rise" is off. If I hear that song one more time I'm going to bash my own brains in instead of all those splicers'. Now let's call up old Tenenbaum and see what's up with her.

"Tenenbaum? Hey Tenenbaum, you there?" How do you work this thing?

"Yes Mr. Mendez, I am here. I am glad to be seeing the air waves free once more. You have done well, but there is one more task to be completed before we ascend."

"Yah, I've got to go rescue Alyssa. Where is Siren Studios anyway?"

"It is near Hephaestus. But do not worry, you will not have to go through that awful place. Since Ryan has died the Bathyspheres are no longer under lockdown. You can travel directly to Ms. Violetta."

"Really? Well, that's convenient. Should be easy."

"No, I'm afraid it will not be."

"Say what now?" She's such a buzz kill.

"The spheres are free now, but you must hurry. There have been stirrings. Because both Fontaine and Ryan are dead, a new entity will soon fill the power gap. And she will be just as brutal as her predecessors."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"That is not important now. We have a small window of time before the city is on lock down once more. Get Alyssa, get to me, and we can get out. Now go Mr. Mendez! Our lives are in your hands." And the radio clicked off.

Wow, I bet she's a riot at parties. Ok, I just need to fight my way to the TV star, go to Brigid, and I'm home free. Easy as pie.

But who was she talking about? Who's going to fill the void left by the leaders of Raptures two fractions? Oh well, by the time that happens I'll be sitting on a beach soaking up the years of sunlight I've missed. I can feel it now! Note to self, get sunscreen.

**Alyssa Violetta **

What's that? Oh my god they've got a welding torch, they're cutting through the door! What am I going to do? Daisy.

"Well I'm sorry folks but it would seem that we are out of time for today. I'm Alyssa Violetta, and this is Utopia today!" Turn off the camera, and wake up the little girl.

"Daisy, Daisy dear wake up!"

"What? What's going on? Miss, what's that light at the door?"

"It's the monsters, they're coming." Smooth, way to keep her calm. "I need you to go back through the vent and get to Dr. Tenenbaum. Then at least you will be safe."

Her face, she looks so sad. "No! You saved me, I can't leave you behind. I don't want to lose you like Mommy and Daddy! I-I…"

"Now, now. Don't cry." I'll just wipe away the tears "I'll be fine. Watch this." I'll just use the old Sonic Boom and hello! Won't be using that chair any time soon, seeing as its in little pieces and all. Daisy seems to be less afraid now. "I can take care of myself. But I don't think I could deal with anything happening to you. Now, I need you to go." They're almost half way done with the door.

"But…"

"Daisy, I'll see you again soon. After we leave this place you and I will be on the surface together, I promise."

She hugged me and made for the vent. I hope I can keep that promise…But first, someone's at the door.


	14. The Players Meet

(So very sorry for the delay in updating this. College work and all, but I promise you all that this epic saga shall be complete by Christmas.)

**Marco Mendez**

Oh gross! I'm covered in blood, and I wanted to look nice when we get to the surface! But that's not important right now. I have to keep on to Siren Studios, but I'm not the only one who thinks so. Every junkie in Hephaestus is on their way there too. Even with my new powers, my strength, and newfound agility, I am getting tired. There are just so many of them…

"We thought that we could hide from the light down here…we were wrong!"

"And you are dead." Bolt right between the eyes! Another one bites the dust.

Ok, I am terrible at reading maps, it looks like I need to go here, swing a left at the workshops, go down a tunnel and then I should be home free. It shouldn't take too long to get there. Maybe if I act all spliced up, drag my feet and bang my candlestick on the ground every now and then, they won't attack me? Ah, there's another one. I'll just try and walk past her….look crazy….I think it might work!

"You! YOU TOOK MY BABY! Fight me you monster!" Ok, maybe not. Adios ugly, see you in hell.

"YOU BAST-uhh…" Ha, I love exploding barrels. And this place is full of them.

Ok, now I'm almost at the workshops. It's so hot here! Most of Rapture is cold as a witch's teat in a brass brazier, but this place is sweltering. It almost feels like summer…Oh I can't wait to get back to the surface! Alright Mendez, just do a little snipping…ha ha, can't fool me by playing dead you sneaky sons of bitches! I'm cursing a little too much…oh well, there's the tunnel.

Oh wow.

**Alyssa Violetta**

Should I Aero Dash through them when the door opens and make a break for it or hunker down here and Sonic Boom them as much as I can? I've got enough EVE out of that busted dispenser to last a life time so I could go either way. Just wish Tenenbaum's other player had shown up to help a girl out.

What the...they stopped? Why would-Ow my ears! They blew the door! They-aren't there.

"Hello? I'm looking for the lady of the house. Oh hi there, behind the sofa you must be Alyssa Violetta."

"Err…yes, yes I am. And you are?" Very, very attractive! Mama Mia look at those arms!

"I'm Marco Mendez, Dr. Tenenbaum sent me."

"Oh thank god! I was getting worried there for a sec. Yeah, how'd you get past all those Splicers trying to bust in?"

"There are SOoo many fuel barrels around here that it's almost not fair. I just used my fancy new telekinesis and boom! Open door, and no more Splicers."

"Well thank you for that Mr. Mendez. It is really nice to meet you by the way."

"Charmed I'm sure. Great, now that we're nice and acquainted shall we get going back to Brigid?"

"Yes lets. It was fun at first, but now I'm rather tired of Rapture. Right then, let's roll!"

Finally, I'm getting the hell out of here! After all these months of being trapped while the city crumbled, I am getting out! I'm so happy I could sing! I won't, Marco would think I'm off my rocker, but nevertheless I'm still overjoyed. Soon I'll feel the wind again, see the stars and the moon for the first time in years…I'd almost forgotten what it's like to feel sand beneath my toes or to hear a bird cheeping. And I'll get to see my brother again…I've missed him so much…

"Hey Violetta, look alive! Spider Splicers to your right!" What? Oh crap!

"I'm the star not you! I'M THE STAR!"

"No, you crazy bitch, you are dead!" Sonic BOOM! Yeah baby, look at her fly!

"That was cool. I guess Tenenbaum sent you a kid too then?"

"Yeah, she did. Old girl knows what's she's doing. There's the Bathysphere, where do we go from here?"

"We have to meet her at her safe house in Olympus Heights, that's all I know."

"Well then, I suggest we go pay her a visit."

"I could not agree with you more miss."

Next Stop: Tenenbaum. And after that, freedom!


	15. Means of escape

**Marco Mendez**

One decade. We had one decade of paradise in Rapture. For ten short years everything was perfect. There was art and beauty everywhere you looked. Everyday brought a new invention or advancement in knowledge that the surface would never know. And for a short time, I was happy.

Out the sphere's window I can see Fort Frolic now. Somewhere in that building is the body of the one person I ever really loved….ten years….Hector, I'm going to miss you. When I get out of here you won't be forgotten. First thing I'm doing when I get on my feet, going to go to the grave yard and get you a nice plot. Kind of stupid with no body to put there I know, but still. I think you disserve it. You disserved so much more…oh Hec…

Come on now Marco, focus! Get a hold of yourself! Don't cry in front of Alyssa. Don't…cry…ok I'm good. I've got to clear my head and keep my mind on what needs to be done. I've still got to get out of here before I think about any of that. And it won't be easy, just me and two women against the city. Wish I knew what Tenenbaum's plan was…

"Hello? Are you two hearing me? It is Tenenbaum, here on the service radio in your bathysphere." Well speak of the devil.

"Hey doc, it's me and Violetta. We're out of the studio and heading your way. What's the plan?"

"Oh, and ask her if there's time for a pit stop. I want to fix my hair up a little before we get to the surface."

"I don't think there's time for that. Is there?"

"Are you kidding me? There is no time for checking of our makeup! We three have a very small window of opportunity to escape. Even as we speak there is one who is making her move to take control of the city. We must flee before this is happening."

"What already? Who? I just cleared the radio's half an hour ago! Ryan and Fontaine just died today! Who could already be moving to take control?" Seriously, I need time to catch my breath.

"That does not matter. We just need to leave and do it soon. As soon as you are getting to Olympus Heights make your way into the sewer. I'll send a little one to guide you to my hideout. After we meet there, I will take you to the means of our escape. I am an adequate shot, but I will need you two to protect me. With any luck we will be out of Rapture before the day is done."

"And what might I as is out means of escape?" Thank you Alyssa, she was being really vague.

"Before he was killed, Fontaine had a failsafe in place in case his death was imminent." "Didn't do him much good."

"No, that is because he could not return to the place where this escape is kept. He was stranded across the city from it by Ryan's forces, but now it sits unprotected."

"You still haven't told us what it is." Reporters are so direct.

"He had secreted away two bathyspheres before his demise. One was kept in his smuggler's hideout in Neptune's Bounty but was destroyed. And the other…"

Oh the suspense is killing me!

"…the other he kept hidden in his flat. So in order to leave Rapture, we must first venture to where its downfall began, the home of Frank Fontaine."

**Alyssa Violetta**

Is this lady crazy? A submersible in somebody's apartment? That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! And I've see people shoot live bees out of their hands so that's saying something.

"What are you talking about? How could he possibly have a sphere in his house? That seems like the sort of thing somebody would notice."

"It was unnoticed Miss. Violetta because it is hidden. In his home Fontaine had a large false polar bear installed. When he and I were on better terms long ago I said to him 'Frank, that thing is so tacky why do what such a thing in your home?' He laughed and walked over to the ugly thing. 'Brigid baby, things ain't always as they appear.' He pulled one of the claws on the bear's left paw and suddenly it began moving to the side and revealed a small stair case. I was very startled by this and asked what it was. 'That there, that there is the only untraceable bathy in this joint.' He had some of his goons make him a private dock when he was at the height of his power."

"Wow, he liked to think ahead didn't he?" He may have been a monster, but I applaud him for his foresight.

"Yes, always one step ahead Fontaine was. But now we are the ones who will be ahead. His flat is unlocked now thanks to the intruder."

"The man in the ugly sweater?"

"What? Yes, that man, the one who killed Ryan and Fontaine. He has cleared the path to our escape. You should soon be arriving at the station. Please hurry to me as soon as you get there."

She's right, there's the Heights now. I always wanted to get a place up here after my career took off. Hey, at least I'll get a look at the ritziest apartment under the sea before I go. My partner looks kind of nervy.

"Marco, you feeling ok? We need to keep our heads if we're going to make it." Is that a tear?

"What? Oh yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking about how great it'll be to blow this place."

I don't believe that. I've seen that look in my own eyes many times. He's not thinking about what he's going to gain, he's thinking about what he's leaving behind. I want to ask him what, but now isn't the time. When we three are sitting easy on a sandy beach I'll ask him. Maybe he's regretting the years of his life lost here, or all the people that have died…no, he looks more like he's lost something more important than that…a piece of his heart.

Poor guy.


	16. Walking a road in Rapture

(Right off, so very sorry for taking an ungodly amount of time to update this story. I love it so much, but time just gets away from me….still, I hope you enjoy it, it's nearing the end.)

**Marco Mendez**

Past

"The Vanishing?"

"Yeah, that what that Violetta dame said on the news today. Some people topside who have noticed all of us are missing have started to call our collective disappearances that. Ha, can you believe it?"

"Who cares about those smucks? All that matters now is Rapture, you and me." Those lips…

It's been a year, and I'm happier now than I ever was on the surface. I've got a career, and home, and I'm in love. We've got a good life here. I hope it never changes…

**Marco Mendez**

Past

This place smells so bad! Corpses, corpses, everywhere I look nowadays all I see is corpses. We can't get out of here fast enough. Ha, there's Athena's Glory, right where I started this trip….seems like so long ago, even though it has only been a night. Or is it a day? I can't really tell down here anymore since the lights have gone out….I need to see the sun again.

"Hey Alyssa, how much trouble do you expect we'll have getting to Fontaine's place? It looks like most of the splicers are gone."

"Yeah, I bet they're still glued to the television watching that horrible Olympians show. But," she looks at the body of a young woman, wrench still gripped in her bloody unmoving hand, "If it were completely safe the doc wouldn't need us to get to the sphere."

I suppose not. I can faintly hear the hum of televisions coming from the apartments, but also a scraping sound, the sound of metal being dragged on stone. Some of these things may be distracted by the pretty glow of the tube, but not all. And looking around, there are a lot of bodies, but in running through Hephaestus taught me anything it's that not all bodies laying in the street are dead ones.

"SURPRISE!" Case and point.

"Ah crap!" Alyssa pulls out a pistol as that thing lunges at us.

"DIE! DIE YOU PARA-" Two shots ring in the air, and the crazed woman falls. Nicely done. I half expected her to bulk under pressure, but she killed that thing before I even had time to react.

"Nice shooting Annie Oakley. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Oh," she straightened her hair back into place, as if it mattered being surrounded by the dead and all. "I did a piece on the Rapture Firing Range awhile back. After things started getting heated between Ryan and Fontaine my director and I went there once a week."

"Really? That seems like an odd thing to ask your star to do." Really, though wish I'd done that. I had to learn to use my crossbow real quick on the streets, a little practice would have been great.

"Carl, my director, said it would be pragmatic for a single young lady in a city with no laws to be able to defend herself. And it was a nice to just time spend together too." Her eyes look a bit far away now….I bet Carl didn't fare as well as she did in all this.

"What happened to him?"

"What happened," She kicks away yet another hole riddled body in out path, "was what made me realize coming here was a mistake." We're almost to the center square now, "Andrew Ryan happened."

**Alyssa Violetta**

Past

"Canceled? What do you mean she canceled?" Who am I going to get to fill her spot on the show on such short notice?

"Sorry Alyssa, Tenenbaum's pretty much fallen off the radar."

"Damn it Carl. You've been my director from day one and you've never let something like this slip through the cracks. The doctor's a big name right now, and it's an hour till show time. People are going to be disappointed." I don't need this now. I'm up to my eyeballs in paper work trying to get my brother George an invite down here. At this rate I'll never see him again…

"I'm sorry, but nobody can get a hold of her. And…well…"

"What is it Carl?" he doesn't look so good.

"Well, Ryan's people have been…talking to me, a lot." Oh, that isn't good.

"What did you do? You know people have been disappearing since they started cranking out those Big Daddies."

Those things are disgusting. Saw one for the first time on my way to work last week. He and that nasty little moppet were bounding around outside my favorite café. The smell damn near made me lose my breakfast. That's actually why Brigid was going to be on the show today, to give a good spin for those things to the public.

"All I did was visit Apollo Square, to see if any of the demonstrators would be willing to come on the show." He's sweating bullets.

"This show is funded by Ryan Industries! What did you think-"

"Carl Connors?" What the….Oh no.

Some gorilla of a man just walked up to us. He's not part of the studio crew, and his face…it looks, deformed somehow, like a mask….Carl nodded. This isn't going to be good. Surely they wouldn't take him away for something so small as-

"Please come with me sir." He's pushed him out the door of the studio! What the hell?

"Where are you taking him?" I need him for the show! He and I started this ourselves from scratch. We're a team!

"You got a problem little lady?" Oh crap.

"No. No, I'm fine. But…"

"Ryan's sending in a new director for ya. Someone what will keep the show nice and friendly. Have a pleasant day." And the lumbering galoot is gone too.

I came here to escape stuff like this. So did Carl. What's happening to our city? My shows being censored and….and my friend is going be put in a diving suit. This Ain't Rapture no more…

Present

"Carl was to me," should I mention this? "What I imagine whoever you were thinking about in the Bathy was to you." He looks a bit shocked that I noticed. Ha, good old reporter intuition. "He is pretty much the only thing I'm going to miss from down here."

He's looking down, oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…..

"You're right. Hector, the person I was thinking about, is the only thing I'm going to miss…." What should I do? Put a comforting hand on his shoulder? This isn't really the time….

"Princess!" What? Oh thank god a distraction.

"Daisy!" Hug! "Tenenbaum sent you? Hold on, why did you call me princess?"

"I thought it would be funny…You saved me, so to me you are a princess." Oh that is too sweet. I think I'm going to get a cavity.

"Mama Tenenbaum told me to bring you to her secret club house. I was suppose to hide here in this B…Bestro? How do you say that word?"

"It's Bistro sweetie." Ah, she is so cute now that she's not a mindless ADAM factory.

"Yeah, Bistyro until you and…"she just noticed Marco, and she's blushing. The cuteness just keeps piling on. I can see why she would, he is a handsome man. Too bad he's playing for the other team with this 'Hector.'

"Hello there, you don't have to be afraid of me." Marco's squatting down now too so we are both at eye level with Daisy. "I'm not one of those bad people. We," he put he gestured to me and himself, "are going to get you out of here. Would you like that?" Daisy nodded enthusiastically. "Great, then lead the way."

Ha, wasn't expecting this guy to be good with kids, figured he'd be uncomfortable with them. Look at us, taking a walk down the street of what was once the best part of the finest city ever to exist. We three, I just realized, to the casual observer might look like a family going home after a long day on the town. I suppose we are. Except we are not father, mother, and child. Rather, Marco is my brother at arms, and Daisy, our little sister.


	17. A doctor,a memory,and a cramped elevator

(Ok, I said the next one was most likely to be the last…but it's not. This is the Second To Last! I don't like to post updates with way over a thousand words, so lucky you, there is going to yet another chapter in this epic tale to escape Rapture!)

**Marco Mendez**

The sewer. The kid brought us to the sewer, great. That's just how I wanted to be when I walk into a town of actual people for the first time in a decade, smelling like a septic tank. I guess it was a smart move on Tenenbaum's part. Nobody would ever think to look for her here. Heh, it's kind of funny, I remember after she fell off the map there was a big stink with Ryan. He had his goons scour the city to try and find her. And she was right under his nose the whole time, well…under his toilet I should say.

"Stay here while I open the door." Right kid, like we're going anywhere.

Click! And the doors slide open. Well, glad to see she's not going to waste any time. Funny, I didn't see Tenenbaum as a one suitcase kind of gal. Well, I suppose under the present circumstances I can see it.

"Ah, Ms. Violetta, Mr. Mendez, I am glad to see that you were able to make it here."

"Glad to be here." I really am.

"A pleasure I'm sure. Wait, where'd Daisy go?" Alyssa looks over Brigid's shoulder searching for the girl. I can just make out the tip of her ragged yellow dress slipping inside a vent followed by a pair of small bear feet.

"The little one's will be meeting us at Fontaine's apartment. They are traveling through the vents so as to be safer. It'll be hard enough for the three of us to get there, let alone with a heard of children as well."

"I suppose you're right…" She looks a little disappointed. I guess she got attached to the girl. I wonder if she'll take her in once they get to the surface?

"Yes," the doctor picked up her case and pulled a pistol out of her pocket, "now let us not waste any more time. I'm sure you'll both agree that our stay in Rapture cannot be short enough."

"Oh hell yeah. Come on Violetta," I motion with my slightly dented candlestick, "Let's roll!" Time to ditch this fish tank.

**Alyssa Violetta**

Wow, that is a hell of a candlestick. He bashed it's head in with a single blow, must be all the gene tonics. These freaks don't stand a chance, we're just a powerful as they are but ten times smarter. They're just throwing themselves at us. Like this woman here, poor girl, I'm about to ruin her day.

"I'm the star not you! I'M THE STAR!"

"No dear, I'm a star." Sonic boom! Power of the winds rushes down my arm, slams the crazed young woman into wall. I heard a cracking sound, either her neck or skull. "Not you."

"Nice banter."

"I try."

This is sort of fun, like shooting fish in a barrel almost. I can tell Brigid does not approve of our mocking the splicers, but hey, it's not like they mind. Marco and I are just getting our kicks while we still can. Killing these people is doing them a favor anyway.

"Will you two please focus! We are nearly approaching our goal. We just-" She is cut off by a loud groan. Eww, there's that smell again, a big daddy. All the men around me are either insane, gay, or monsters in diving suits. Oy.

"This is one of my sins. The creation of these things." Brigid stops and looks at the lumbering giant slowly making its way to where we came from. "That was once a man, a person….and I turned him into…that." She looks at him with a sorrow gaze…It kind of makes me sad to. Hell, for all I know that could be Carl in there….We three are silent for a moment thinking about the horrors of what happened in our city.

"Well, ladies shall we press on? I do believe our ride is waiting for us."

"Y-yes….yes we must hurry." As we start walking again she takes on last look back at the thing, and she looks like she feels….I'd have to say guilty. When I was trapped in the studio I saw countless metal Daddies fall in every corner of Rapture. I saw them as monsters on the screens. I never really stopped to think about where they came from or who made them, and now the answer is walking beside me in an unkempt dress caring a suitcase.

Marco and I have lost time and people to this place. But Brigid has lost all that and more….she's lost herself. I can almost see that weight on her slender hunched shoulders.

**Marco Mendez**

Past

"Hey Hec?"

"Yeah?" How should I say this?

"I've been thinking..."this is either going to a fantastic conversation, or a terrible one, "that orphanage that Fontaine just opened up, the one for 'little sisters'…"

"What about it?" I wish he would put down that damn script for five minutes!

"Those kids have it pretty bad off…And we're doing well, and…and" oh spit it out Mendez! "And I was thinking…maybe we should, you know, adopt one…" Oh that was hard to say. I think I'm actually shaking a little.

"Humm…." he finally put it down. Good I was tired of looking at the cover that says 'by Sander Cohen.' "Look, Marco, babe." I love it when he calls me that. "We've got a good thing going on here," here comes the 'but' "but I don't think we're ready for that. We're well off because we work nonstop and don't have a brat to take care of. Now," he leans in close to me, looking at me with those dark doe eyes, "do you really want to go and change that?"

'A good thing'? 'Brat'? I had thought we had more than that…I'll admit the idea was just an impulse, but still. If we had a kid, then we'd be like…like a real family. I think he can see my disappointment written on my face.

"Hey there, don't look so down. Not now doesn't mean never. Maybe after we've got a good nest egg set aside, and after Cohen and my show has finished it's run for the year then we can talk about it again."

"…Alright, I guess…"

"Oh," ha, he pulls me over with such strong arms. "get over here babe!" It's fine I suppose. I can't stay mad at him for not being ready yet, and hey, there will always be little sisters. Right?

Present

Don't know why that memory just popped in my head. I guess because that orphanage is down that street there, and I'm escorting the 'mama' of those kids. Humm…come to think of it, that was really the only time I've ever wanted to have a child of my own. Before then I'd always seen them as a nascence, and afterward…abominations. Guess that was just a small window of time where I wanted to be a father….

"Oy! Mendez, to your left!" What? Aak!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Oh crap, err, mentally grab a corpse and fling it at him! Eww, gross but effective. And bang! Brigid lands a bullet between his yellowed eyes!

"Care to pay attention please?"

"Sorry Alyssa, I was lost in thought…"

"Not really the time."

"I know it's just-"

"Shh! You two can bicker when we are being on a beach." Damn doc, put un in out place why don't ya. "There is the elevator. Hurry and let's get in!"

Yeah, got to keep it in perspective. So this is Mercury huh? Looks like it was nice before it became a shit hole…oof! This thing was NOT made for three people!

"Ow! My foot!"

"Dang, I hit my elbow!"

"Suck in!"

Not necessarily a graceful exit.


	18. In Fontaine's Home

(I know I said this would be the last one….again. But for real, the idea at the end of this was just too good to pass up. Go to my poll and let me know what you think, and if you want send me a note at my DA account.)

**Alyssa Violetta**

As soon as we get off that tiny elevator we're attacked by a maniac hurling grenades! Great, as soon as I can move I'm nearly blown to bits. Just my luck.

"UNCIVIL, UNCOUTH, UNCULTIVATED!" How rude! She's blocking the door, and we really need to get in….Humm…I have an idea.

"Marco, shoot a trap bolt behind her."

"What?" BOOM "Damn that's hurting my ears. Trap bolt? Fine, but she isn't just going to walk into it." He leans out from the column we're hiding behind and shoots one off.

"CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP!" Just a second…and there! It's in her hand!

"Hey over here!" That's right turn to me. "And taste a little Sonic" Feel the wind rush through me again, the power coursing through my whole being, "BOOM!"

And explosion coupled with an electric light show. She's toast.

And I take a bow.

"Bravo Alyssa, bravo. You've got a real knack for showmanship."

"Oh, hee hee, thank you. Thank you."

"Yes, but now we are needing to get a move on." Brigid is such a kill joy. "Time is of the essence." Fine, I'm ready to leave anyhow.

So this is the former home of the infamous Frank Fontaine, the man who would sink paradise. For a monster who destroyed my home and killed all my friends he's got good taste. Love the bookshelves lining the wall, makes the place look real classy. Could do without all the dead animals though...Ah, speaking of which, there's out ticket out of here.

"Mr. Mendez, please bang on the vents with your candlestick to let the little ones know that we are here while I open up the passage."

"You got it doc."

He walks down the stairs to the vent in the sitting room as the doctor fiddles with the bear's paw. I hear two loud 'bangs!' and then the scurrying of tiny feet.

"Let me see…."she's hunched over examining the moldy old bear's claws. "Ah!"

A clicking noise followed by the sounds of gears churning. Neat, the animal sis sliding over to the side revealing a small stairway with a bulkhead at the end. That sphere can't be more than fifty feet away! Oh god…I can feel the water in my eyes but I don't care, I'm finally going home!

**Marco Mendez**

"Come on kids, go through there to Mama Tenenbaum and aunt Alyssa. Hurry now, we don't want to be late."

It's odd. Really the only positive thing I can take out of this experience is that I don't hate children any more. Odd thing to pick up in a dank hell hole at the bottom of the ocean, but hey, stranger things have happened….well, maybe not.

"Good," Tenenbaum turns to the children and I as we enter the room. "Now we can get far away from the awful place. Come now children," She gestures to the stairs, "you go first and get in the sphere."

There they go, the little ones…err, kids (great now I'm talking like her) are scrambling down to get to the sphere. Wow, they sure can book it. Now it's only the ladies, Alyssa's girl, and me here in this evil man's home. It's going to be more cramped in that bathy than in the elevator, but it's going to be worth it. Hee, I can hear the dozen or so little girls giggling down in the dock….So happy to be going to the surface, to see the sun for the first time. They're all full of joy…humm, except for Daisy. What' is she-

"D….daddy? " Oh no.

She smelled him before we did, her little sister training still carved deeply in her mind. Oh my, there he is…with another one…I see Brigid's look of sorrow again, Alyssa looks nervous, and the kid…she looks horrified.

"Mr. Bubbles, let's go find an angel!" He moans deeply in response. The girls' giggling has stopped. They can hear the monsters too.

They're coming our way.

"I…we are so close to escape, and there is so little time…" what is the doctor going to say? "But…" She looks at Alyssa and me with tear filled eyes, "Could you two, before we ascend, could you free her from her torment?"

Holy crap is she serious? We are so close, so very, very close! I can almost feel the wind in my hair, the sun on my skin, and finally, finally not being afraid. But…she's prancing at the bottom the stairs now. I can see dark strains around her mouth from the unspeakable act she's been forced to do for so long. I can see Alyssa thinking the same thing that I am…she knows what we have to do, and so do I.

**Alyssa Violetta**

"Daisy, sweetie, I want you to go down the little stairway there and wait for me with the other girls." I can't let her see this. She's already scared for life by this shitty city, and I won't make it worse.

"But, but princess!" I'm not a princess…

"No buts young lady." I'm…I'm a mom. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She looks up at me with watery eyes, sniffs a bit, and reluctantly nods. Good, there she goes. Now, time for mama to put daddy down.

"Brigid, you go down and keep the girls calm," Marco takes charge! Finally. "Alyssa, you go up on the upper landing and get ready to shoot while I set the traps."

"Sounds like a plan." We break and go to our stations.

He shoots several electric bolts into the wall, always thought those were neat, and joins me quickly under the boar's head here on the landing.

Three, two…..one!

"AAAGGGHHH!" Here comes daddy!

Flashes of light, the thing is in pain. The girl who we will save screams.

"Shit he didn't die!" Ok tin man, eat led! He can't reach us with that drill, so he's all but defenseless. There, not he's got more holes than Swiss cheese and is full of more arrows than Robin Hood's quiver. Ha, good one Alyssa. Save it for the surface girl, save it for the surface.

Speaking of saving…

"Please get up Mr. B! Please!" Marco offers to let me do the honors, but I decline. I've had enough to do with plasmids and ADAM to last me a life time. So he approaches the girl, slowly so not to startle her. And then he does it.

**Marco Mendez**

The lights fills my eyes, a river of ADAM flows into me from her frail little frame, and just as quickly as it started the girl is free. Too bad there's no time to spend all this….oh well, I'm sure freedom from this nightmare will make up for it. The girl looks at us for a moment before running down the stairs to the others.

"Come Ms. Violetta, I do believe our ride is waiting for us." She smiles as we begin to head down the stairs to the dock.

"Why Mr. Mendez, I think you are correct."

Small corridor with dank narrow stairs that have spent the last twenty years hidden under a polar bear….now that's unique. Ah, there it is, our means of escape. It's a small room, most of which is covered by a window looking out at the crumbling remains of Rapture, and in the middle is a single Bathysphere sitting in a pool of water. There's no electric light here, just the blue glow streaming in from the window. There's Brigid and the kids, they're stuffed in there pretty good, but-

"Attention please," what the hell? Who's that on the shortwave service radio?

"Oh god!" Brigid throws up her hands to her face in terror, "Quickly, get in the sphere now!" Don't need to tell me twice.

"This is Doctor Sofia Lamb," who's that? "and I am-" Brigid cuts the radio off. Good, I don't know who this Lamb woman is, and I don't care. I'm getting the hell out of here! Alyssa scrambles in the sphere, getting right next to her Daisy holding her tight. I'll just squeeze on in here…there we go.

"Ok Doc, pull the leaver!"

"With pleasure." And with that, we're off!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Or not.

Alyssa franticly yells, "What the hell is that? We need to get out of here!"

"With us and all the children…we are too heavy to launch." She looks at Alyssa and me,

"One of you will have to stay behind."


	19. Farewell to Rapture

(Ok, it's been a hell of a long time, but here it is, the final chapter of 'Rapture was a Paradise.' This was my first, and favorite fanfic. I'd like to thank you all for sticking it out with me, I really appreciate it.)

(SPOILER:

Yes, Marco is getting a sequel! But, I'm going to write it first, then put it up here, so it's going to be awhile.)

**Marco Mendez**

Stay…behind…in Rapture…no! No no nonono! N-O NO! I worked so hard to get here, fought so much, lost so much to get here. This city has done such horrible things to me. It was a paradise, an Eden away from the rest of the world. I truly lived here. And I loved here. But then it all went to hell, and now paradise is a festering shit hole. The fact that it was once so beautiful makes it sting all the more…and she wants one of us to stay. How could we possibly decide who-

"You're…you're not going to leave me, are you Princess?" the girl, she's crying…she clinging to Alyssa's sleeve and tears are welling in her soft little eyes. "I-I…"she's having trouble talking through her sobs. "I can't lose you! I c-can't lose you like daddy!"

Oh man. Alyssa can't say no to her, I can see the pain written across her face…

"No little girl," I kneel down to be at eye level with her, "she's not going to leave you."

"What?" Alyssa looks at me, she sounds more surprised than anything else, "Do you mean?"

"Yep, I'm volunteering. Doc," I hold out my hand, "if you would give me the key to your sanctuary, I'll need a place to stay." She seems surprised as well. Hell, I am too. "Or at least I will until I can find another ride." Flash the girls a winning smile, don't let them see how scared you really are.

"Yes Mr. Mendez, Marco. Here," she gives me the key to my new home, " and please," She's starting to water up too. Heh, guess I have that effect on people. "Stay safe."

"Goodbye Marco." Alyssa leans forward and give me a hug. I'll miss her, the first friend I've had in a long, long time. "I hope to see you again someday."

"Oh you will, don't worry. Now, you guys should get going."

I step out of the Bathysphere, giving the ladies and kids a friendly wave. They keep waving and smiling at me through their tears as the sphere slows descends into the water. A few moments pass, and then I see it again. There it is, out the window, caring them off to the surface. I wish I was there, I really do. But I know, I know I did the right thing. Now those girls, no not just them, Alyssa too, now they can actually live. My life for theirs? No.

"Humm…well," I flick a switch to move the bear back as I exit Fontaine's home, "looks like I'll have to find my own way out of Rapture." This place, it was a paradise. I'll always remember it, but now it's time to go. Hell, I got the creator of the Little Sisters, a TV personality, and a herd of children safely into a bathysphere while fighting off waves of drugged up monsters with a candle stick; finding my own way out of the city should be a piece of cake.

Besides, I've got a lot of extra ADAM, my wits about me, and a goal. And I'm just getting started. Rapture my dear, our time together has been bitter sweet. I'm getting out of here, no matter what.

"Hey," reload my crossbow as the elevator back to Mercury arrives, waiting to take me back down to my city, "should be fun."

**Alyssa Violetta **

I wonder what Brigid will do now? She doesn't exactly strike me as the motherly type. But hey, after what she went through I don't think there's anything that woman can't do. I at least hope we can stay in touch, though phoning from Germany is damn expensive. Well, I assume it is. I've been at the bottom of the Atlantic for over ten years so I might be a bit behind the times. Here's the house…..Ok, let's do this.

I hope he's still there, it has been ten years after all. Ok, I look good, Daisy is presentable, deep breath, and ring the doorbell. I can do this, I can do this.

…..

"Just a second!" footsteps, oh god I'm nervous! "Hel-Alyssa?" A deep embrace of my loved one, I'm missed him so much! Don't cry, don't-oh what the hell.

"George! I-I…I don't know what to say. I just-" What can I say?

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" I guess I don't have to.

"Well well, who is this little lady?" he wipes his eyes too, and leans down to get a better look at my girl.

"This is Daisy, she's umm…"

"She's my mommy!" She looks up at me with joyful eyes, so happy to have a family again.

"A daughter huh? Well guess that explains where you've been. But really," He smiles at me with that cocky grin he always gave me when we were kids. "you didn't have to hide such a little angel. Come on in, we've got some catching up to do and I bet your little one would love to meet my little Lizzy."

Daisy runs in the house past my brother to meet my niece. I'm….I'm back. I can't believe it…I'm really back! I have a family again…and nobody's trying to crush my skull. I'm in paradise. George, my dear brother who I haven't gone a day the last decade missing, holds the door open for me.

"By the way, my naughty little sister, what's your girl's last name? Is her father anyone I'd know?" Ha.

"No, nobody you'd know. But you would have liked him. Her full name is…Mendez, Daisy Mendez. Her father," what can I say? It'll never be enough. "he was a good man." It's thanks to him that for me and my adopted little daughter, the Rapture nightmare is over. And I owe him more than I can ever repay.


End file.
